We propose to establish a Research Animal Disease Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory (RADDIL) at the University of Minnesota Health Sciences Center. The Laboratory would provide diagnostic services to include gross and microscopic pathology, fluorescence microscopy, microbiology, parasitology, hematology, cytology and clinical chemistry. The Laboratory will serve a very large research community comprised of the 5 major campuses of the University, the Minneapolis Veterans Administration Hospital and the Mayo Clinic. Our program of vendor surveillance will be broadened to include more animals of each species and more rigorous evaluation of animals selected. The Laboratory will also intensify its ongoing research efforts on animal models of disease and improved methods of disease diagnosis and control. Lastly, within 3 years, this Laboratory will serve as an educational resource of teaching and laboratory investigation for veterinary students and graduate students.